The Knight of the Fallen Moon
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Daphne is being sued by a high-profile business tycoon for everything she has: her car and her life savings, which she planned to use to visit her family in Manchester. Frasier and Martin are doing everything they can to help her, but it isn't enough. She started crying herself to sleep every night. If there truly is a Superman, where is he now?
1. Chapter 1

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier leaned back in his bubble filled tub and took in the fresh essence of Tahitian Vanilla. He looked back at the frosted glass behind him and admired how the leafless tree branched casted their shadows upon his window from the outside garden ledge outside the building.

Life was grand in the world that of Frasier. She flipped his switch and brightened this enchanting life. Her name was Ruby Mason. She was a brunette with long flowing hair which covered her shoulders. Her beautiful brown eyes smiled and her smile sparkled. She wasn't into opera, but it intrigued her and she was eager to experience it. She appreciated fine wines and found music in the darkest aspects of life. During a storm, she would want to curl up with a coffee on the couch and listen to the rain as if it was a beautiful symphony.

He had met her at the supermarket. She was in line when he went up to the cashier to complain that the butternut squashes were piled too high with the potential to cause bruising of the fruit. When the cashier tried to correct him, saying that butternut squash was a vegetable, Ruby came to his aid telling the cashier that any part of a plant that contains seeds is a fruit.

Frasier was so smitten by her, he almost forgot to thank her. He asked her out for coffee. With the time and place agreed upon, there was no awkwardness in asking for a phone number.

That afternoon, Frasier watched her walk out of the grocery store and he must have stood there for an hour just looking at the exit of the store where he last saw her.

They had met for coffee and had two dates since. Frasier was flying so close to the sun, that he thought he might get burned. But this time… This time of all times… he wasn't going to allow himself to over analyze the relationship.

Three three-wick candles were on the ledge of his tub. They were scented of Leather-sage. He took time to smell them slowly.

He took up his new lemon-sage bar of soap from Bliss and took a deep breath of it. What a wonderful day. He even started singing his favorite opera.

There was a knock at his bathroom door. Oh, good heavens. What could it be now? Another spill of beer on his living room rug? Why not rent a steam cleaner and fill the tank with beer to dye the rest of the rug the same color?

"Yes!" he called out.

"Frase, kick it up a notch. We'd better get going if we're going to have time to see Niles before you have to go to work."

"Right Dad. Thanks. I'll be right out."

Poor Niles, he thought.

Martin hobbled into the living room and stared into the eyes of his best friend. "Where could she be?" He looked at the tilted head of Eddie as if he was about to answer him. Martin got out some paper and a pencil and wrote something down and left it there on the table. He checked his wrist watch again.

The lights flickered the same time Frasier cried out from the bathroom. "WOW!" Was it a cry of pain or fright? Perhaps both.

Martin hurried back to Frasier's room. Frasier hurried into his bedroom from his bathroom wearing his robe..

"What the hell happened?" Martin insisted.

"Apparently my towel warmer has a short in it. It's just as frustrating as my new glowing clock that looks like it is mocking lightening rather than illuminating the time."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Martin's face scrunched. "Well, why are you smiling?"

"Because nothing can take me down today. Ruby is the best thing I've had in my life in a long time. She is the most beautiful and positive creature I have ever had the fortune to meet."

Martin smiled so big it almost looked like he was going to break out laughing. "I know son. And I'm really happy for you."

He smiled back at his father. "Thanks Dad. Now get out so I can get dressed."

Martin started for the door.

"Is Daphne ready?"

"She's not home yet. I left her a note. She can meet us over there."

[HARBORVIEW MEDICAL CENTER]

Niles lay in his hospital bed as his brother and father walked in. Frasier was holding a small collection of potted flowers and Martin had a comic book; more than likely an Archie comic book.

"Hey Frasier, hey Dad. You just missed Maris."

"No we didn't," Frasier admitted. "We saw her first and Dad made me hide with him by the vending machine until she passed."

"Hey now," Martin scolded his son, "if I wanted him to know that, I would have told him myself." He limped over to Niles' bedside and laid the comic upon his chest. "I got your favorite. The Archies."

"Thanks Dad," Niles said with a smile. "Oh, I just watched a football game on the television earlier."

Martin perked up. "Oh, yeah?"

"I don't recall who they were playing, but the Seagulls won?"

"The Seahawks?"

"Oh, yes, the Seahawks. It's the medication, Dad, I swear it."

Martin started to turn away in slight disappointment.

"Sorry Dad." Niles eagerly sought forgiveness.

Martin turned and patted his arm. "It's okay son." Then he turned to start toward a seat in the room. "Just fill me full of hope there for a second."

Frasier came forward and gave Niles a gentle half hug. "Niles, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. You know…" He stopped short. "Frasier, your Tahitian Vanilla must be going bad. I smell a hint of lemon-sage."

"Oh, my new soaps from Bliss. Thank you for noticing."

"Oh geez," Martin noted

"Oh, how are they?"

"Exhilarating!"

Niles started to say something, but froze at the sight of the figure in the doorway.

Frasier turned to see Daphne standing there with a bandage on her head. "Daphne! What happened to you?" He hurried over to her.

"I had an accident. Just a little bump."

"Are you all ride?" Niles asked as the medication started to kick in. "You poor thing."

"I'm fine. Me car's not though." She shamefully glanced Frasier's way.

"The Mustang convertible that I've recently purchased for you and have just made the final payment on?" Frasier's voice had a little frustration in it.

"I'm sorry Doctor Crane."

Frasier took a deep breath. "No. No, Daphne, the important thing is that you're alright."

"Of course," Martin chimed in. "Why didn't you call us?"

"I wasn't in much pain and didn't want to alarm you."

"No, you just didn't want to have to face Frasier for crushing his car," Niles blurred out in a sleepy tone.

"Doctor Crane!" Daphne said in an accusing manner.

Frasier gave her a hug. "Daphne, pay him no attention. He's doped up."

She looked at Niles. "I am sorry you have a bout of pneumonia Doctor Crane."

"You know, you win some, you lose some." Niles' head started to droop.

"We'll leave you be Doctor Crane," Daphne said before kissing his brow.

"Maris, that last lip augmentation is really praying off," he mumbled. "I could felt your upper lip this time."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

The apartment door opened and Frasier stepped inside, setting his keys on the counter and most of the mail with them. "Hello Dad."

"Hey Frase, how was the show?"

"You didn't listen?" he asked as he removed his jacket and hung it on the peg over by the window.

"I caught the last few minutes. Great ending though."

He stopped in mid step to give his father a slight bow. "It went well, thank you." He went over to pour himself a sherry. "Any updates on Niles?"

"Yes, you're taking him home tomorrow after you get off from work. He's well enough to go home, but he will need plenty of rest."

"He sure has been put through the virtual ringer of health lately. Where is Daphne?"

"She went to lay down for a little bit."

"Oh, well I have a letter here for her. I think it's from the insurance company."

"Here I am." Daphne came out from the hallway that led from her room.

"Hey, there she is," Martin said in a chipper tone.

Frasier took up his sherry and took a sip. He handed her the envelope. "Here you go Daphne."

She opened it. "Oh dear," she cried as she took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"The repairs on me car. It comes to just over two thousand dollars. I don't have that kind of money."

"I'm sorry Daphne," Frasier said with sympathy.

"Hey now Daph," Martin jumped in. "You can't read that letter like that."

Both Frasier and Daphne shot him a look. Daphne had the look of confusion while Frasier had more of the "this had better be good" look on his face.

"You need to read between the lines of life," Martin continued.

Daphne's puzzled look remained. "What?"

"You need to look at that letter differently. It could have been more costly AND you could have been reading that letter in pain from your own hospital bed. You don't know if the other driver's insurance is going to cover this. You did say it wasn't obvious who was at fault."

Daphne's expression softened. "I suppose your right."

Frasier held up his drink to his father as if to toast him. "Speaking of higher notes, Ruby is coming over for dinner tonight."

"Say no more son, we'll clear out."

"No need Dad. She wants to meet the both of you."

They shot him a look. "Gettin' pretty serious, eh?" His father smiled at his needling comment.

"Well, yes." Frasier took a seat on the couch. "Things couldn't be better."

"Uh-oh," Martin said softly.

"What? What does that mean?"

"No, nothing."

"Dad, you don't 'Uh-oh' without reason. I can take it. What is it?"

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm waiting for the punch line son."

"What punch line?" Frasier started to take offense.

"No, I'm just saying… When you have a perfect relationship, there's always something on the horizon that is going to ruin everything for you. If she's not perfect, you claim she has a flaw and if she doesn't have a flaw, you will find something to drive yourself crazy about."

"Dad, that's not going to happen."

"Well, it better not. I haven't seen you this happy since the first airing of that show 'The Wine King'. Just enjoy it for what it is son. I really enjoy seeing you happy for a change."

"Well thank you Dad. I will not seek flaw nor over analyze this relationship. I have made that promise to myself and now I make it to you. And by-the-way, The Wine King should never have been cancelled in its prime."

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry I opened that can of worms."

Frasier held up a hand. "I will not travel down that back alley again."

"Well, thank God. That was a bullet to dodge. Thank you for saving us from that forty-five minute speech on how they shouldn't have canceled that show."

"Poppycock. I'm narrowed that speech down to twenty-eight minutes."

"Oh," Martin turned to both Frasier and Daphne. "I want the both of you to come up with ideas of how we can celebrate Niles' recovery."

"Oh." Frasier sat up. "Did you have something already in mind?"

Martin's chin rose and he cocked his head. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"Yes…" Frasier said in an accusing manner.

There was a knock at the door and Daphne went to answer it.

"Well, there is a Rifleman marathon on this Saturday."

Frasier waived his finger. "Dad, don't think for a moment that I'm going to invite Niles over here for an entire day of watching John Wayne shoot his rifle."

"It's Chuck Connors smarty-pants."

Frasier shot him a look. "There's a difference?"

Martin looked over to see Daphne closing the door. "What is it, Daph?"

She was holding an envelope. "I don't know. It's for me." She opened it. "Oh GREAT."

"What is it?" Martin repeated.

"I'm being sued by the other driver." Her eyes started to water. "I'm just not going to get a break." She looked over at Martin and readdressed the letter. "Oh… I mean… I'm ONLY being sued for… fifty thousand dollars."

Martin and Frasier both jumped up. Martin was the first to give her a hug. "I'm sorry Daph."

"May, I see this?" Frasier asked. He took the document and looked it over. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Martin asked with Daphne still in his arms.

"She's being sued by William Burgess."

"Burgess… where have I heard of that name before?"

"For one… it's the name of one of the tallest buildings in downtown Seattle." He shot his father a look.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Martin stepped into the kitchen to find Frasier already making an extravagant breakfast. "Hey Frase, I didn't expect you up so early."

"Why yes. I thought I would make breakfast for Daphne. That poor girl is going through quite an ordeal."

"We've got to help her son."

"Of course we will do what we can…" He looked around to see if Daphne had gotten up. "I've noticed from her court order that Burgess has hired Cramer and Kendrick for his representation."

"Cramer and Kendrick?"

"They're ranked second in all of the most successful law firms in Seattle."

"So we get whoever is number one."

"Dad, you don't seem to understand the severity of the situation. William Burgess is the kind of man that doesn't lose. He's paying much more than $50,000 just to hire Cramer and Kendrick."

"You're telling me that this guy is losing money to sue Daphne?"

"Yes, Cramer and Kendrick usually don't take cases this small. To a man like Burgess, he would rather lose money than lose. A man of his caliber can easily afford it."

"I don't believe this!"

"Dad, please. Keep your voice down. I don't want to distress Daphne more than what she already is."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I will contact with the offices of Richard Dundleford. He is the best lawyer Seattle has to offer, but I can tell you right now, it will be cheaper to pay the $50,000 that Daphne's being sued for."

"Well, is that our second option?"

"Dad, I just don't have 50,000 lying around. Even if we could, do you think Daphne would take that kind of money from us?"

"This is awful."

"Well, let's keep this under wraps until we look further into this."

"Right. Wow. I've seen this time after time as a cop. Sometimes justice just doesn't prevail. Well, I'll call the precinct today and see about lighting a fire under them to get that police report of Daphne's accident rushed. At least we can shed a little light on the odds of this case."

"Very well Dad."

Martin picked up a piece of black peppered bacon and tasted it. "Nice breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Oh, and I like Ruby. She's very beautiful and she's got a great sense of humor."

"Thank you Dad." Frasier completed the breakfast tray and picked it up to carry out to the breakfast table.

"And she's got a body on her. Boy!"

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"If you turn around, you can tell her that yourself."

Martin turned to see that she had just walked up behind him. He turned three shades of red. "Oh Ruby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put my foot in my mouth like that."

"Oh no Martin. I should be the one to be sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. But thanks for the complement." She leaned over to him and whispered, "I do work out."

Everyone dispersed from the kitchen as Frasier brought the tray out to the table.

"Frasier, I'm sorry I won't be able to join you for breakfast. I've got to get going." She kissed him and took up her purse.

Frasier followed her to the door. "I will see you later this morning at Café Nervosa?"

"Yes. If I get caught up at work, I phone you." She stopped at the door and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss to remember. She then headed out. "It was such a pleasure meeting you Martin."

"Oh, same here," he said as he sat at the table, still trying to revive the color of his face.

Frasier closed the door and turned to see a look on his father's face. "What?"

"Third date Frase. I guess I don't need to ask how that date went."

All expression left Frasier's face as he headed for the table.

"Frasier, is there something wrong?"

"Well, if you must know, we didn't sleep together. I slept out here on the couch."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"The third date is highly over-rated. There is nothing in writing that says the third date is the consummation of the couple."

"I know you Frasier. You're going to over analyze this and tear it apart until you both go your own ways. I like her and I think you like her. It's wonderful that she wants to wait. This is a good thing, not something to worry about."

Yet Frasier's mood did not change. He couldn't help it. He was a psychiatrist. He couldn't help think that Ruby had issues of intimacy avoidance.

Daphne came into the dining room. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and swollen.

"Hey, good morning Daph," Martin said in his upbeat tone.

"I would settle for good about now. I'm sorry. Good morning Mr. Crane. Good morning Dr. Crane. I'm just going to eat in me room, if you don't mind."

Frasier could tell she was hurting and couldn't help wanting to reach out to her. "Daphne, do you want to talk about it?"

Martin shot him a look. He loved Daphne so and cared very much for her well-being, but now was not the time to tip over that barrel of monkeys. Perhaps later after she had something to eat and was a little more grounded.

"Perhaps later. Thank you Doctor Crane." She made her plate and headed for her room. She stopped short and her shoulders started to bob up and down.

It didn't take a professional investigator to realize she was crying. Martin shot Frasier another look. They jumped up and went over to give her a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Roz sat on the console inside Frasier's booth. They had some time to talk before his show started. "Well, how can he sue for $50,000?"

"For damages and suffering. It's just appalling how William Burgess treats the common man. If I wasn't of sound mind, I might just expose his true colors on the air."

"Wowe, I know you want to kick some butt there, Jean Claud Van Damme, but you can't fight your battles on the airwaves without getting sued yourself."

"I know, I know. I just wish there was more justice out there."

"On a lighter note, tell me about this mystery girl you've been dating."

"She's incredible. She's everything I've always wanted, but I think she may be avoiding intimacy."

Roz slapped him in the arm with the papers she was holding. "It's probably nothing. She probably just wants to make certain that you've had all of your shots."

"I'm serious Roz. It may be related to my career." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "I've noticed over coffee this morning, she seemed a little nervous every time I spoke of this station. Do you think she's avoiding me Roz?" He turned to see that Roz had disappeared. "Roz?"

She was on the floor, crawling on her hands and knees.

"Roz, what is the meaning of this?"

"Noel just passed the window. I'm tired of coming up with creative ways to turn him down." She had made it to her booth and managed to close the door behind her just as Noel opened the opposing door.

"Hi Doctor Crane," Noel's voice was as nasal as ever.

"Noel, how can I help you? My show is getting ready to start so I don't have much time."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Perhaps take in a movie or map out plans for the next comic con."

Frasier shot him a look. "Why on God's green earth would I want to do that?"

"Well, I saw you at Café Nervosa earlier today."

"So," Frasier snapped.

"It looks like you were getting pretty friendly with Ruby."

A shocked look washed over Frasier's face. "How do you know Ruby?"

"She IS a certain somebody's second cousin."

Oh dear God, no! Ruby is related to Noel Shempsky! How could this happen to Frasier?

"I just thought that since you might be in the family one day, that we should hang out and get to know each other better." Noel's words cut through Frasier like a hellish nightmare.

Roz popped up from her underneath her desk and wrapped on the window. They were suddenly on the air.

Noel stepped outside of the booth and went over to stare at Frasier from the window.

It all made sense now. That is why Ruby seemed to be avoiding intimacy and nervous every time Frasier mentioned KACL. She was feeling like she had to tell Frasier something and this was it.

Frasier was on the air, but he wasn't talking. He was completely beside himself. On my God, Noel Shempsky would be at all of the family functions and perhaps in comic con costume!

"Welcome to the Doctor Frasier Crane show…" Roz had jumped in to fill the dead air.

Frasier could only stare back at him as Noel gave him a thumbs up followed by the Vulcan sign for "Live Long and Prosper". Only at that moment, Frasier didn't want to live long and prosper. He wanted someone to shoot him.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier opened his apartment door to find his father standing next to a dry-eraser board that he had propped up on the counter by the telephone.

"Frasier, where have you been? Listen, Daphne…"

He held his hand up as to stop his father. "Dad, I've had quite a day. Before you say what you have to tell me, I need time to consume two glasses of sherry."

"How long is that gonna take?"

Again, his son held up his hand. He wasn't in the right state of mind to hear anything. Frasier hung up his jacket and headed right over to the bar. He poured himself a glass of sherry and downed it in one shot. Then he poured himself another and downed that just as fast.

"It's getting late…"

Frasier stopped his father by holding up his index finger without looking his way. He needed more time. He needed a good thirty seconds or so to let the sherry work its way in and light a small fire in his chest. Suddenly, Frasier came back to life. "Dad, do you have anything for an ulcer?" He turned to his father.

"First, you need to stop drinking."

Frasier poured himself a third glass. "Believe me, this sherry is needed more so than the ulcer medicine."

"I think there's something in the kitchen." He followed his son to the cupboards.

"Fire away Dad. I'm listening. Give me both barrels."

"I'm worried about Daphne. She has been crying in her room all day and only comes out to get something to eat or drink."

Frasier opened the Mylanta and drank it straight out of the bottle.

Martin just stared. This wasn't like Frasier.

"I made some calls after I left Niles tucked into his couch."

"Wait a minute; you put Niles on his couch?"

"Oh yes, Maris insists that he not spread any germs upstairs."

"Doesn't she just beat all?"

"That's not half of it. She's not even there. She wanted to stay clear of any germs and is spending the next two weeks at her mother's house, leaving the staff to look after Niles."

"Doesn't she just beat all?"

"Dad, you've already said that."

"Well, just when you think she couldn't beat all of what she just beat all?"

He stopped drinking the Mylanta to look at his father. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I don't know. This whole situation with Daphne's got me on edge. You didn't mention any of this to Niles, did you?"

"No, your suggestions not to upset Niles carried as an echo in my ears through the entire day."

"Well good. What about these calls you've made?"

"Let me recollect the reply I received from Richard Dundleford's firm. Oh yes, he does not take cases so minor, he is completely booked and is not taking any new clients, and even if he was available for the case, we would be paying high-profile case prices. It would have saved me a lot of time if they would have just cut the reply down to, 'Hell no'."

"Jeez. You said you made calls. What other calls did you make?"

"I've had the interest of several lawyers until they found out that they would be going up against Cramer and Kendrick. Then they used every excuse in the book in order to NOT be available to take our case."

They walked out of the kitchen together.

"Any luck with the police report?"

"They said they would speed up the process of completing the report."

"What's all this?" Frasier motioned to the dry-eraser board.

"I'm trying to calm Daphne down by mapping out how the accident happened to show how she really wasn't at fault. She pulled onto the street taking a right and the other car pulled onto the same street turning left. The other car had to cross on-coming traffic before colliding into the side of Daphne's car."

"Dad I don't think it's really going to matter. I'm afraid that Daphne doesn't have a chance against Cramer and Kendrick."

"It's me life savings." Daphne was standing at the entrance of the hallway to her room.

"Daphne… I'm sorry… I didn't see you sta…"

She continued as if he hadn't started speaking. "I've been saving up to go see my family. Even if I pay for the repairs, I'm going to have to sell me car to pay the other driver. That won't even be enough. I'll have to make payments after that." A tear made its way down her cheek and she started to break down again.

Frasier went over and held her. "Daphne, don't lose hope. We're not giving up on you."

"No way," Martin added.

They couldn't calm her down. Frasier finally gave her a mild sanative that put her out. When he returned to the living room, he sat on the couch while Martin rested in his favorite chair.

Frasier picked up his glass of sherry again. "I'm so tired and hungry, I haven't decided to eat or just go straight to bed."

"On a lighter side, how was work?"

"I wish there was a lighter side. You remember Noel from work?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Well, I found out that he is a second cousin to Ruby."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh Dad, you just don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. Noel may not be as educated as you or as well versed in fine dining or your fancy-smancy wines, but he's still a person with feelings. Hell, if your mother had that type of attitude, you would never have been born."

Frasier's head dropped. "Well… you put it that way."

"How bad can he be? If you end up marrying Ruby, he's not going to live with you, is he?"

His head lifted in realization. "What am I so worried about? I can burn that bridge when I get to it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Frasier got up to answer the door. "Oh, look Dad, Noel Shempsky is paying us a visit... Here in the SECURED BUILDING of which we reside." He shot his dad a look.

"Hi-ya, Doctor Crane. I was just in the neighborhood and was carrying my chess game around and wanted to know if you'd like to play a game."

"Oh, look Dad. A Star Wars Chess Set. Should I be the good guys or press my luck on the dark side?"

"I figured a man of your stature would enjoy a nice game of chess," Noel said, trying to entice him.

"Noel, that is very considerate of you, however, it has been a very long day and I was going to get a bite to eat and turn in immediately afterwards."

"Oh, I could eat." Noel showed himself in. "Hi Mr. Crane," he said to Martin on his way to the kitchen.

Frasier was left holding the door, shooting his father a "welcome to my hell" look.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

He looked longingly into Ruby's eyes and brought his lips to hers. They were lying in Frasier's bed. "I truly think I'm falling for you," he spoke softly to her.

"And I am so in love with you."

Noel sat up from the other side of the bed and gave Frasier two thumbs up.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Frasier sat up in bed. He was alone. He tried to catch his breath. It was in the middle of the night. He had to get ahold of himself. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Perhaps a warm glass of milk would settle his nerves. He stood, took up his robe and put it on.

The only light in the living room was the glow of the spectacular view of Seattle through the windows. He turned on the lights to find Daphne sitting at the dinner table.

"Daphne… what are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Just trying to wrap meself around the idea of losing me car and savings."

He sat at the table with her. "Daphne, I wish I could promise you that everything will work out. The only promise I do have for you is that you will always have a place to stay and you will always be in our hearts, no matter what."

"I guess when the sun shows itself, I best be looking for legal representation."

"About that…"

"Yes."

"Well, don't completely rule out a public defender."

"There's something that Granny Moon always used to say."

"What's that?"

"When the going gets rough, you'd best hang on to your knickers."

[DOCTOR NILES CRANE'S RESIDENCE]

Frasier continued to explain, "I'm having nightmares and now daymares about Noel being there at every turn of our relationship." He turned to Niles who had fallen back to sleep on his couch. "Niles, you haven't heard a word I said."

He woke. "Frasier, I'm sorry. You were saying…"

"Ruby being in a part of Noel's bloodline is driving me crazy. I've already canceled tonight's date on her."

"Frasier, as your brother… and your unofficial psychologist, you must recognize that who she is related to doesn't change who she is. Don't let this bother you the way you're letting it. If it's bothering you this much, talk to her about it. Is Noel in your life as a possible distance relative worth destroying this relationship?"

"I've had several colorful comebacks for that, but of course, you speak the truth."

Marta opened the kitchen door. "Doctor Crane, your dinner is ready."

"Thank you Marta. Isn't it great how she pampers me?"

"Come and get it yourself." She went back into the kitchen.

"What is this?" Frasier asked. "Is this the kind of care Maris has left you with?"

"Oh, Marta thinks that I need to start doing things for myself to get better. It's her way of showing her love for me."

"It's not getting any warmer," Marta yelled from the kitchen.

"This is appalling! Niles you have to set her straight."

"I've talked to her, but there seems to be some of it lost in translation."

Frasier raised his voice to be heard in the kitchen. "I'll show you some 'lost in translation'! Where did I put that cell phone! I'm calling Maris right now!"

Marta pushed the kitchen door open with tray in hand and served Niles his dinner. Then she disappeared in the kitchen.

"Thank you Frasier."

"My pleasure Niles. You mess with one Crane boy, you mess with the other."

"Getting back to Ruby, talk to her Frasier. Sometimes the most obvious choices are not so obvious."

"You're right. I guess I simply overlooked that option with everything going on with Daphne."

Niles shot him a look. "With Daphne? What's going on with Daphne?"

"No… I didn't say… Nothing's going on with Daphne."

He sat up on the couch. "Frasier, what is going on?"

"Nothing to worry about now Niles." He took a quick glance at his watch. "Oh, would you look at the time. I best get going. I have to pick up pork rinds for Dad."

"Frasier," Niles called to him in a firm voice, but Frasier saw his own way out.

Niles stewed in frustration for a moment. He then flipped open his cell phone and hit a few numbers for speed-dial. "Dad, Niles. Listen Frasier just spilled the beans about Daphne and if you don't give me all the details, I'm going straight to Daphne, even if I have to come over there myself."


	7. Chapter 7

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Niles Crane paced back and forth across his living room floor. He couldn't believe what Daphne was going through. He had to get better faster. He was almost all better, yet pneumonia was nothing to take lightly. Luckily, by the time Daphne had gotten into the accident, he was already several weeks into his illness. The odds of Daphne winning this case were incredibly against her. He had to help her. He had to find a way to keep her from losing her life savings. He had spent the afternoon calling Maris' lawyers, but they wanted nothing to do with going toe-to-toe with Cramer and Kendrick.

He needed a good night's rest.

Marta came through the front door. "Okay Doctor Crane, 'ere is the medication you want."

Niles had written prescriptions for himself and sent Marta to an all-night pharmacy. Daphne needed him and he wouldn't let an illness keep him from helping her.

"Great. Thank you, Marta. I will not need you any longer this evening. You may go home."

"Thank you Doctor Crane."

He saw her to the door. "See you in the morning."

Niles took some pills and settled on the couch for a well-needed, restful sleep.

[ANTHONY'S PIER 66 OFF OF ALASKAN WAY]

The tilapia roasted in basil and pesto was to die for at Anthony's Fish House. Frasier had brought Ruby there on a date.

"This is incredible," she said as he picked up her glass of wine.

"Ruby, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." She put her glass down and gave him her full attention.

"Your second cousin came to talk to me the other day."

"Oh," she called out as if she was avoiding this topic. "I'm so sorry Frasier. I'm been meaning to talk to you about this. I'm wasn't sure how you would feel about dating a family member of one of your coworkers. I should have said something. And then…"

"And then what?" He looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"And then I really liked sharing your company. I started to think that I should wait until I was certain this was going anywhere."

"You can talk to me about anything Ruby. Now tell me, where do you think this is going? The two of us?"

"You are far exceeding my expectations." She smiled like a little school girl.

"And you mine. How about we go to an opera next week? Verdi's Rigoletto is playing."

"That sounds… yes, I would love to go to the opera with you."

"Oh, I know," Frasier's voice peaked with excitement. "We'll have an early dinner and go for some wine and cheese tasting before the show."

"It sounds perfect."

He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers in admiration.

[APARTMENT 1901 ELLIOT BAY TOWERS]

"Hey Frase, how was your nap?" Martin asked as Frasier entered the living room.

"Excellent, thank you. Things couldn't be better."

"Well, I'm still mad at you about blabbing to Niles."

"Dad, we've already gone over this. I accidentally mentioned it. Once I did that, I told him it was nothing and I departed. You were the one he played like a fiddle."

"Well, you know this is driving your brother crazy."

"I know Dad and I'm sorry."

"He keeps calling over her asking for more information. I know he's trying everything in his power to help from his house."

"Yeah, well… we could use the help."

"I take it, last night's date went well?"

"Oh yes. Ruby is a fascinating woman."

"I like her, Frase. What does she do for a living again?"

"She's a licensed chiropractor who owns her own business."

"Well, good for her. But I don't like chiropractors. They are happy to treat you, but they keep having you come back without you ever getting any better."

Frasier turned to him with a temperament in his voice. "You said the same thing about psychiatry."

Martin held up his hands in surrender.

"Hi Doctor Crane," Daphne said in a monotone fashion as she walked in from her room and took a seat.

"Daphne, how are you feeling today?" he humbly asked.

"Well, if you must ask, a bit numb. And dehydrated. I am so tired of crying."

"I wish there was something we could do. Would you let us help you pay for your lawyer?"

Her head bowed. "That's very sweet of you, Doctor Crane. But about the only thing I can afford is a public defender."

"If there is anything you need… anything at all… please don't hesitate…"

"There is one thing, Doctor Crane."

"What is it Daphne?"

"A hug."

"Oh, come here Daphne." He held out his arms as Daphne stood and walked into them.

She started to sob and the sobs became stronger and stronger.

"We're always here for you Daphne. No matter what the outcome is, we'll get through this together."

Daphne couldn't answer if she wanted to. She was crying too hard.

"Damn that Dundleford."

"Excuse me," a voice came out of nowhere.

It startled Frasier so, that he jumped at the sound. He spun around, with Daphne still in his arms, to find Noel sitting close to the balcony door with two small chairs and a T.V. tray with his chess set all in place.

"Noel, how long have you been there?"

"Oh, just a few hours, keeping the game pieces hot for you while you rested."

Martin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Noel. I forgot you were there."

Frasier broke his hold on Daphne and motioned for Noel to come toward him. "Noel, I greatly appreciate the sentiment, but now is not a good time."

"Oh…" He stood up. "Okay." He started for the door. "I was just going to ask if you were referring to Richard Dundleford the attorney at law."

"Stop!" Martin used his cane to stand from his chair. "What do you know about Richard Dundleford?"

"Well…" Noel twisted his torso as if to crack his back and he tugged at his collar. "Richard Dundleford is a highly visible attorney working in Seattle…"

"No, no," Frasier stopped him. "My father is asking if you know the man."

"Not very well."

"Ah, then off you go." Frasier gestured to the door.

"All I know is that he doesn't like me spending time with his daughter."

"Hold on there, Noel," Martin stepped in again. "Exactly how much time do you spend with his daughter?"

Daphne took in a deep breath and held it subconsciously. Was there a glimmer of hope?

"Oh quite a bit of time. I started taking her to every Comic Con in a 750 mile radius of Seattle."

It was Frasier's turn to step in. "Dad, the man said that Dundleford doesn't like him spending time with his daughter. I know where you are going with this and it doesn't sound probable."

Martin held up his hand to his son. "Just a minute Frasier." He turned back to Noel. "Here's the situation. Daphne desperately needs Richard Dundleford for a major court case. As a huge favor to us, is there any chance at all you could persuade him to help us?"

"Sure, he'd give anything to keep me away from his daughter."

"Aaaaah!" Daphne ran across the room and into Noel's arms. She gave him a great big kiss. "Would you help me? Could you? Noel, I would be forever in your debt."

Noel had the "deer in the headlights" look. He surely didn't expect to be kissed by such a pretty girl. "Sure, that's what friends are for."

The words made Frasier's heart sink into his stomach. How could he think any less of Noel than a good, loyal friend?

Daphne jumped up and down in his arms and kissed him over and over.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier and Ruby had just finished a wonderful early meal at Frasier's apartment. They had just sit on the couch where Frasier had set out some fine wine and cheese. It was opera night and the evening was unfolding like a beautiful rose. He was in his tux and she was in a flowing peach colored dress.

"You think after the opera, we could have a sleep over?" she asked with fire in her eyes.

"You mean over here?"

"No, I mean over at my place. I have my place all to my lonesome."

Frasier smiled warmly. "Oh yes. That sounds like an 'Oh yes' evening." He slowly leaned over and brushed his lips with hers. In his mind's eye, he could see Noel sitting in his father's chair giving Frasier the Vulcan "live long and prosper" sign of approval. He withdrew from the kiss.

"Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Perhaps I'm a little nervous about Noel returning with the news tomorrow. If he can't help Daphne, I don't know who can."

"Well, allow me to take your mind off of that for a while." She leaned over and kissed him.

This time when Frasier closed his eyes, he saw Noel fully dressed in a Star Trek uniform staring at them from the corner of the room. He pulled out of the kiss again.

"Frasier, something is wrong."

Don't tell her, he told himself. You've got to get control of yourself and get over this or you're going to lose the greatest woman that has come into your life in a long time. "I'm sorry. It's me. Please forgive me." He moved in to kiss her again and swore that Noel had popped up from behind the couch and brought his face right up between Frasier and Ruby. Frasier bounded back.

"Frasier!" her force was accusing.

"Oh damn."

"What's going on?"

Lie to her, he told himself. You love her too much to tell her the truth. Dear Lord, that doesn't even sound good in his head. But how can he tell her that every time they embrace, he keeps seeing Noel? "Please forgive me, but my conscious won't allow me to enjoy myself. Perhaps when Daphne's problems are resolved." Oh, help me. I'm drowning here and am screwing up yet another wonderful relationship.

"Okay?" She gave him a strange look. "Are you canceling our date this evening?"

"I'm afraid so."

She angrily got up.

"Please don't be mad at me Ruby. I do care a great deal for you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Frasier. Call me when there's no stress in your life." And with that, she left.

Was it over? Oh, he's a psychiatrist. Why can't he have more control over his thoughts? There was a great emptiness inside of him. If he couldn't straighten this out soon, he would lose her forever.

[THE NEXT DAY]

There was a knock at the door of apartment 1901. Frasier, Martin, and Daphne looked at the door. It was Noel. He was coming with the news; the news that would make everything alright or put Daphne in a tail spin of depression. Daphne started for the door, but Frasier held up his hand to stop her. This one was his. He paused for a moment in a short prayer.

He opened the door and on the other side stood Niles.

"Hey Niles, you're better."

"Yes, I'm over pneumonia, but I'm still a little weak." He handed his coat to his brother and stepped into the apartment. He held open his arms and Daphne hurried into them. "I am so sorry that you had to go through this Daphne. I hope I haven't missed Noel, have I?"

"No, we're expecting him any moment now."

"Good. Good."

Martin got up to slap him in the arm. "Good to see you up and about son."

"Thanks Dad."

There was another knock at the door just as Niles took a seat next to Daphne.

Frasier opened it. "Noel, please come in."

When he stepped inside, he spotted his chess set arranged on the dining room table. "I… I'm sorry Daphne. I thought I had more pull."

Daphne's heart sank lower than she thought it was possible. She went over and hugged him. "Thank you so much for trying. You're such a dear."

Noel headed for the door, but Frasier stopped him. He shook his hand. "Noel, thank you so much for trying."

"Thanks Doctor Crane."

He grinned at Noel. "I think I just thanked you."

Noel smiled. "You're welcome."

Frasier motioned to the kitchen table. "I thought I could play a game of chess with my friend."

"Oh, okay. Use it for as long as you'd like." He started for the door again.

"No, Noel, I was talking about you. The two of us playing."

"Oh. OH! That would be great Doctor Crane."

As they made their way over to the table, Daphne slipped away back into her room for a good cry.

Niles started to look about the room like he had had enough. He abruptly stood up. Something stopped him. It was Frasier's hand upon his shoulder.

"Niles," Frasier spoke softly. "I've seen that look in your eyes before. Please don't do anything that you'll regret later."

"I already regret doing nothing." With that, Niles left.

Frasier turned his attention to the chess game. He sat across from Noel. "Well, what side would you like to be?"

"I'll be the Luke Skywalker, if you'd care to be Darth Vader."

"May the force be with you," Frasier grinned.

Noel moved first and Frasier countered. Noel moved again and again Frasier countered.

"I don't understand it. My cousin was even a bride's maid to Mr. Dundleford's daughter's wedding. You think he might listen to what I had to say."

"Your cousin? Could that be your second cousin? Ruby perhaps?"

Noel went to make his next move and slowed to a stop. "Doctor Crane, do you think that Ruby is my second cousin."

"What! What did you say? Say that again."

"Ruby Mason is not my cousin."

"She… she's your second cousin."

"No, Ruby Mason is Roz's second cousin."

"WHAT! You said she was your second cousin."

"No, I said something along the lines of 'she's someone's second cousin here'."

"Who talks like that? Nobody talks like that! Wait a minute, you wanted to spend more time with me to get to know be better. You said I may be in the family someday."

"Of course, Doctor Crane. When I marry Roz."

"GET OUT!" Frasier yelled so loud, it startled Noel and he dropped his chess piece. As a matter of fact, it scared him so much, he ran for the door and didn't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

"And now my stomach in in knots." Frasier explained the whole story over the phone.

Martin passed by. "Good morning Frase."

"Not so well, thank you very much," he snapped while trying to talk over the phone.

"Frasier, I had no idea you were dating Ruby. You never told me her name," Roz countered.

"Well Roz, you know her better than I do. How can I win her back? What can I do?"

"Well… try telling her the truth."

"Roz, I believe as much as the next guy, that 'the truth shall set you free', but I don't think I can win a girl back by telling her that every time we embraced, I thought of another man."

Daphne giggled.

Frasier shot her a look.

She put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry Doctor Crane. I needed a laugh."

He pointed her way. "Alright Daphne, I'll let that one slide. You definitely did." He turned back to being 'a friend in need'. "Roz, you've got to help me. I can't sleep… I can't concentrate…"

"Can't say he can't eat," Martin stepped in. "I don't recall him missing any meals."

"Dad, please! I'm on the phone." He turned back to his phone conversation. "Roz, can you suggest something?"

"Try sending her flowers and write something nice from the heart."

"Brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you can't concentrate."

Frasier was lost for a good comeback for that.

Roz continued. "And take your time with the card. Write her something romantic and let her know how your world is turned so upside down that you keep bothering her second cousin," she said with a glimmer of sarcasm.

"Thank you Roz. I own you." He finished the call. He turned to the other faces in the room that were drained from emotion. Daphne's court case was rapidly approaching and everyone felt like they were about to go over the edge of the waterfall in a barrel. "Dad, let me take a look at that police report from Daphne's accident."

"It's not here."

"What do you mean, it's not here?"

"Niles took it."

"Where is he going with it?"

"I have no idea. He came by late last night and asked for it. I asked him what he wanted it for, but he just walked out of here with it like he didn't hear me."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He speed dialed Niles' cell phone. "Ni…" He turned to his father. "He hung up on me. HOW DARE HE HANG UP ON ME!" He dialed again, but it went right to voice mail. "He has shut his phone off."

"Frase, calm down. Whatever Niles is up to, he's doing for Daphne."

"Well, in the report was Burgess ticketed?"

"Nah, the report wasn't leaning either way." Martin turned to Daphne. "Sorry Daph."

"That's alright, Mister Crane." It made her think of the money she had saved for over two years was about to be taken. And her wonderful Mustang. She would be taking the bus to go shopping from now on. "I'm just going to take a nap before suppa." She headed for her room, already breaking down.

Martin and Frasier looked at each other. It was first thing in the morning. Daphne insinuated that she would be crying in her room until supper that evening.

[TOP FLOOR OF THE BURGESS BUILDING DOWNTOWN SEATTLE]

"The conglomerates will fall like a house of cards," one man said who was sitting at the large conference table inside William Burgess' office.

Burgess didn't flinch. He was leaned against his office desk with a cup of coffee in hand and dressed to the nines in a three-piece, pin-striped suit. He was wearing a purple and dark blue tie loosely around his neck brace.

His phone rang, but he wasn't in a hurry to pick it up. "Speak… Which one?... Put him through." He took a seat behind his desk and motioned for everyone to clear the room. The last of the conference party left the room while Mr. Burgess left the caller waiting with dead air. "Kendrick, is this about the third party consolidation?" He leaned back in his chair. "What is it? Quick, I've got a dozen balls in the air as we speak… You've got to be kidding me? WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR? LIGHT A FIRE UNDER THIS! I WANT NOTHING ECONOMICALLY LEFT OF MISS DAPHNE MOON! I DON'T CARE!" He threw his coffee cup clear across the room and it shattered with coffee all over his bookcase. His voice lowered calmly, yet firm. "You tell your partner that if you two ever want my business again, you will follow through with this… I don't care what you suggest." He hung up.

In a rage, he ripped off his neck brace and threw it to the floor. He picked his phone back up. "Cathy, bring me another coffee. And send someone in here to clean my bookshelf before something gets ruined." He slammed the phone back down. He took several steps over to the wall that was nothing but a window view of the city. He stared out at it while the color slowly returned to his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Superman was running late. He stopped by Café Nervosa for his double cappuccino, half-caf, nonfat milk, with just enough foam to be aesthetically pleasing, but not so much that it would leave a moustache. He sat inside to avoid the cold as the sun started to fade on the Emerald City.

"Oh," he said aloud as he reached for his cell phone. He had almost forgotten to call Frasier back. He flipped it open and speed-dialed. "Frasier, allow me to start by saying, I am so sorry to hang up on you like that."

"Niles, what are you doing? What would call for that unsocial behavior you board-sided me with?"

"I've been desperately working on something, but I would rather not disclose that information, in fear it may not pan out."

"Where are you? I hear voices in the background?"

"If you must know, I am at Nervosa."

"Why not come over for a sherry?"

"I'm waiting for an important phone call and I need to be alone when I receive it."

"And why is that?"

"I would rather deal with this on my own."

"I see."

"Oh, I know that tone. Don't be so defensive."

"I'm not defensive."

"It's not in your words, but your tone speaks volumes."

"Well, can you blame me?"

"I will fill you in when I find something out."

"Fair enough."

"How are things back there?"

"Well, I have gone through a pad of paper trying to come up with something for the card for flowers to send Ruby."

"I was referring to Daphne."

"Ah, well… she's spent the entire day in her room. Things are not good."

"Poor angel. Tell her that I am thinking of her."

"Of course."

"Now, what is it about this card?"

"Noel lead me to believe that Ruby was his second cousin. Every time we got close, I couldn't get Noel out of my mind."

"Oh, Frasier."

"I know. I know. She's Roz's second cousin. Now I have to apologize for canceling a big date that we were already on."

"I see. Have you called her?"

"Yes, but she's not taking my calls."

"Well, what do you have so far?"

"Roses are red, Violets are blue…"

"I see, you've taken the traditionally desperate approach."

"Niles, please."

"Alright… how about 'Roses may be red, Violets may be blue, But it doesn't matter anymore, Since I am no longer with you."

"Oh, you know, that's not half bad."

"Feel free to use it."

"Thank you Niles."

"Anytime Frasier. I will leave you to write the rest. Please check on Daphne for me."

"I will." Frasier hung up. It took him anther fifteen minutes but he finished what he wanted the card to read and he called the order in for the flowers to be delivered to her house tonight. The card would read:

Roses may be red,

Violets may be blue,

But it doesn't matter anymore,

Since I am no longer with you.

There are many chiropractors in this city,

That can stretch and pull me all apart,

But there's only one you;

The only one who can straighten out my heart.

He hung up the phone feeling a little better about things. He couldn't help worry about Daphne, though. He knew she must have been resting peacefully, but she wasn't.

She wasn't in her room at all. She was out sitting on the balcony floor. In her hands was a rosary that her Granny Moon had given her when she left Manchester. Daphne looked down at it and her tears fell upon it. She was the victim and she knew that it wasn't in anyone's power to help her now. The city started lighting up as the darkness surpassed the light.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Niles cell phone sounded. It was already resting in his hand for this anticipated call. He took a deep breath as it sounded again. He flipped it open, "Hello…" His heart started to thunder as he heard the words. His hands started to tremble and his heart was suddenly in his throat. Tears built up in his eyes. He swallowed hard. "That is good news. I can't thank you enough." He listened. "No, I would like you to make the call." He checked his watch. "Give me thirty minutes and then make the call. Thank you so much."

He slapped his phone shut. He had to get to Frasier's. He actually ran out of the café and to his car as he felt tears run down his face next to that broad smile of his. What a glorious night this was. Oh, he had forgotten his coffee. Oh well, he would leave it just this once. When he reached his car, he was so excited he could barely get the key in the ignition.

[NINETEEN MINUTES LATER AT ELLIOT BAY TOWERS]

There was a knock at the door. Frasier answered it. "Niles, what a wonderful surprise. Did you get your phone call?"

He stepped inside. "I did."

"Well, what's going on, Niles?" Martin asked as he shut the TV off.

With a great big smile and eagerness in his voice, he said, "I can't tell you."

"What?" Frasier questioned.

Niles checked his watch. "In approximately… five minutes, all will be revealed."

"Well come in," Martin said. "Have a seat."

"I'd like to Dad, but I can't. Where is Daphne?"

"In her room," his father answered.

"Would you like me to go get her?" Frasier offered.

"Yes please. She'll be getting a phone call soon."

Frasier went to retrieve her, but fell short handed. He returned. "She's not in her room."

"Where could she be?"

Martin stood. "Relax. Maybe she's went down to do laundry or she's soaking in Frasier's tub."

"In my tub?" Frasier questioned.

Martin shot him a look that shut him up.

"I'll go knock on my bathroom door," Frasier said.

"And I'll check to see if her coat's gone." Martin hobbled over to the coat hooks.

Daphne sat in the darkness of the balcony rolling the rosary between her fingers. She was ready to give the man everything she owned. She just wanted it to be over. She was weak from crying and exhausted of all emotion.

"Daphne," Niles' voice was as soft as a whisper, almost as if the wind had carried it. He was in the doorway leading to the balcony.

She wiped her cheeks with both hands. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He walked over and squatted beside her. "Please come inside. It's a bit chilly out here." The wind was blowing his hair just a big and it was always good to see his welcomed face.

She nodded and he helped her to her feet and walked her back inside.

"There you are," Martin said.

"Oh, Daphne," Frasier exclaimed. "Thank God. We were worried. We didn't know where you were."

"She's fine," Niles lead her to the couch and sat with her. She leaned her head upon his shoulder when the phone rang.

Martin moved for the phone.

"No Dad," Niles spoke up. "I think that call is for Daphne."

She lifted her head and looked at him with curiosity.

He helped her to her feet.

She walked over and took up the receiver. "Crane residence."

Niles started to smile. He greatly anticipated her expression.

"Oh, that's nice," she said with little expression.

'Oh, that's nice?' That's it? Niles couldn't believe it.

Daphne then said. "Yes, he's right here." She held out the phone. "Doctor Crane, it's Ruby. She received the flowers."

"Oh, wonderful." He took the phone. "I'll just take this back in my room."


	12. Chapter 12

_The Knight of the Fallen Moon by Patrick Councilor_

Frasier hurried back from his bedroom with the phone in his hand. "Daphne, the phone is for you. We just got another call. You need to take this."

She took the phone. "Daphne Moon."

"Miss Moon, this is Richard Dundleford; defense attorney. I've been hired by Doctor Niles Crane to assist with your cast and may I say, you have a very determined friend."

Daphne looked over at Niles' smiling face and tears swept her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. How could he afford the most successful lawyer in all of Seattle?

Mr. Dundleford went on. "I'm calling to let you know that I've made a few phone calls today in your behalf and to let you know that Mr. William Burgess has dropped all charges. And in fact…" He could hear her crying, so he started again, "In fact, I will need you to send me a copy of all of your expenses for the damages to your car and anything else that is related to the accident. Mr. Burgess's attorneys have informed me that he will be covering all of your costs."

Daphne looked Niles in the eyes as she took a deep breath between sobs and asked, "How?"

"Well, let's just say that my name carries a little bit of weight in this city and the reports from Doctor Niles Crane that he has been treating you for stress and insomnia had something to do with it."

"Thank you. God bless you."

"Congratulations Miss Moon. Doctor Crane has my contact information for you to send those expenses to me."

Daphne doesn't remember what she told Mr. Dundleford after that. She doesn't even remember what she did with the phone. She just remembers moving into Niles' arms. She let go and the tears flowed. She kissed him again and again. There were no words that she could find.

Frasier took the phone up off the floor. "Thank you very much Mr. Dundleford." He hung up the phone.

Niles was beaming from ear to ear.

"What's going on?" Martin asked.

Daphne tried to speak, but she couldn't. She wouldn't let go of Niles' hand either as they sat on the couch together.

Niles cleared his throat to explain. "Well, that was Richard Dundleford on the phone. All of the charges have been dropped and William Burgess has agreed to pay for all damages."

"But Niles," Frasier said. "How did you get Dundleford? I've been trying for days."

"Well, he didn't have any time available, so I hired him as a consultant on the case."

"So basically, he just makes a few calls for you and was not hired to be there for the trial?" Martin asked.

"Precisely."

"Niles, if he was available for that, why didn't he offer that to us when we were so persistent?" Frasier asked.

"I convinced him what an influence this would make on all of Maris wealthy social circles for future clientele."

Daphne kissed his cheek again. "I can't believe you would do that for me."

Niles brushed away the tears on both of her cheeks with the back of his knuckles.

She smiled brightly at him. "Doctor Crane, can I get you something to eat? Can I press your suits or shine your shoes?"

He smiled back at her. "Please Daphne. I was happy to help. Don't treat me special."

"Oh, but you are Doctor Crane. You are me hero."

~ FIN ~

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much to Kristen for driving this story along. And thanks to CrazySockMonkeys for the wonderful reviews. Thank you all for reading this.]


End file.
